The present invention relates to a structure intended to hold an electric battery, especially an electric battery for powering an electric drive motor for a motor vehicle. It also relates to a chassis of a motor vehicle having such a structure. Finally, it relates to a motor vehicle comprising such a structure or such a chassis.
Certain motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid vehicles, comprise an electric battery for powering an electric drive motor. For safety concerns, it is necessary to be sure of the integrity of the electric battery for powering the motor in different collision configurations:                Head-on collision;        Rear-end collision;        Side collision against a pole.        
The objective is to avoid any electric shock and/or any short circuit capable of generating a fire during or after a collision. To achieve this, it is necessary to guarantee the integrity of the battery casing and to prevent any possibility of contact with its internal elements during a collision. A crack in the battery casing is acceptable, but it must not exceed a certain size guaranteeing that it is impossible for a user to pass a finger through it.
The architecture of electric vehicles is specific. The electric battery is not necessarily installed in place of the fuel tank of a vehicle having a traditional internal combustion engine. In certain cases, its installation between the two axles of the vehicle makes it vulnerable to collision, especially to a perpendicular side collision against a pole.
According to certain architectures, the electric battery is disposed at the rear end or the front end (generally in place of the fuel tank of a vehicle having an internal combustion engine). This positioning makes it possible to take advantage of the transverse stiffness of the end and to assure integrity of the battery during a side collision.